5 jours
by NineveSaintAnge
Summary: Il ne reste que 5 jours. Mais toi, tu reste là. Plus que 5 jours pour se parler. Je vais m'en aller... légers sous entendus HP/DM


**Cinq jours.**

Il est déjà tard. Je vois la lune par la fenêtre. Je ne dors pas.  
Je ne suis pas naïf. Ni sensible.  
Je sais ce que vous pensez. Je sais ce que vos yeux racontent.  
Je sais ce que vous chuchotez derrière mon dos. Je n'ignore pas vos regards.

_°°° Je suis instable °°°_

Lundi

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'ai bientôt 18 ans. Je ne suis pas très grand, 1m75, cheveux blonds clair, presque blanc. Je suis pâle et plutôt mince. J'ai un visage fin mais commun. Des yeux bleus, ou gris et un nez un peu trop pointu, des mains trop grandes. Je suis un sorcier. L'année dernière, Harry Potter a tué le Lord noir. Entre nous, c'était à prévoir. Mon père est mort et je crois que ma mère aussi.  
Aujourd'hui, Lundi. Il pleut depuis ce matin et je commence le récit de cette semaine si particulière, à moins qu'elle ne ressemble plus que prévue aux dernières autres... Ce serait dommage, mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas le plus grave, en réalité, je n'en ai rien à faire je crois. Oui, c'est ça, Lundi, ce matin au petit déjeuner, porridge, je déteste le porridge, et café au lait, je n'aime pas non plus le café au lait. J'ai mangé de la brioche avec de la marmelade mais elle n'était pas fameuse. Le matin je n'ai pas faim en général et j'en profite donc pour remâcher de mauvais souvenirs, activité particulièrement malsaine. Après le petit déjeuner, je suis allé dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas cours, et j'ai terminé la petite poupée que j'avais commencé à confectionner avec du tissu blanc. Elle est plutôt jolie, je lui ai brodé de jolies lèvres écarlates et des yeux verts. Elle possède aussi en guise de cheveux deux belles tresses noires et soyeuses. Sa robe blafarde et virginale ne sera pas souillée. Même les poupées peuvent êtres profanées, je le sais bien !  
J'étais... sa douce petite poupée, il m'idolâtrait et me chérissait tellement ! Trop peut être...  
Père, comme vous me manquez...

_°°All violence is the illustration of pathetic stereotype°°_  
_ Barbara Kruger _

_ °°° Le bien et le mal sont les deux visages d'un même monstre °°° _

Mardi

Mardi, second jour. Ce midi au déjeuner, soupe de potiron, côtes de bœuf au beurre et tarte tatin.  
Voyons, quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ? Voulez vous savoir de quelle manière ma mère s'est suicidée, ou alors comment j'occupe mes nuits d'insomnies ? Peut-être que ce qui vous intrigue, ce sont les marques sur mes bras ? Oui, je le vois bien, vous n'osez pas le demander mais ça vous brûle la langue comme si le Diable en personne venait vous tourmentez sournoisement et tordre celle-ci dans des mots que vous lutter pour retenir. Bien !! Aujourd'hui, ce sera donc moi, le sujet de conversation.  
Je vous dirais donc combien je me dégoûte. Combien j'aime me faire du mal. Combien cette partie de moi me fascine et m'effraie. Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? Pourquoi moi ?  
Je vous raconterais comment se passe ma vie avec ce... Mal au fond de moi. Comment lorsque j'y pense, j'ai peur. Je me dis, « ce n'est pas normal Draco ! Arrête ! Arrête !! Arrête !! » J'ai peur. Mais le sang. Le sang doit couler. Mon sang ! Alors l'acier tranche la peau et la douleur vient. Et le sang emporte le pêché comme dans la bible. Il se repend sur les draps comme le sang d'Abel dans la terre. Et ma terre comme celle de Caïn ne donnera plus de fruit. Sur mon bras j'ai le stigmate, le sceau ténébreux. Et après ? Le sang m'excite et le fils de l'exquise mort est mon fol amant. Je ne crains plus rien, et dans peu de temps...

_°°°Je suis un monstre°°°_

Mercredi

_°°Je t'aime, ton beau corps me tente, _  
_ Si tu n'es pas consentant, je te fais violence !_  
_ Père, père, voilà qu'il me prend !_  
_ Le Roi des Aulnes m'a fait mal !_

_ Le père frissonne, Il presse son cheval,_  
_ Il serre sur sa poitrine l'enfant qui gémit._  
_ A grand-peine, il arrive à la ferme._  
_ Dans ses bras l'enfant était mort. °°_

Johann Wolfgang Goethe

Je suis le Roi des Aulnes... Je fais violence à mon désir, je lui fais mal, je frappe là où les anciennes plaies ne sont pas encore remises.

Aujourd'hui, au dîner, soupe de tomates, délicieuse tarte aux poireaux et glace à la vanille faite main. J'aime beaucoup la glace à la vanille.  
Ce matin j'ai croisé Potter dans un couloir. Il était seul ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était là depuis un bon moment, comme s'il souhaitait se couvrir de poussière jusqu'a ce qu'elle forme une carapace solide...

- Pas la peine d'essayer, ça ne marche pas !  
- De quoi tu parles ?

Sa voix était éraillée, comme celle d'une personne n'ayant pas parlé depuis un moment.

- De ta tentative dérisoire pour passer inaperçu en te transformant en tas de poussière. Tentative qui je dois te prévenir, est vouée à l'échec !  
- Pas en tas de poussière Malfoy ! En monstre recouvert de crasse ! J'attends la crasse !  
- Dans ce cas, je te laisse à ta mutation ! Et ne reste pas pieds nus, tu vas germer !

J'ai repris ma route et l'ai laissé là. Peut-être est ce le fait de l'avoir vu, mais ce soir là, au dîner, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, j'ai levé les yeux vers sa table et j'ai remarqué que Potter n'y était pas. Je me suis dis qu'il devait avoir fini sa mutation...  
Alors, je suis allé voir... Il était toujours au même endroit mais j'ai eu l'impression que la crasse n'adhérait pas... La saleté n'adhère pas sur les anges... Il parait. J'ai posé une pomme sur le guéridon qui faisait le coin près de lui et j'ai continué ma route... Il devrait la manger ça ne lui ferait pas fais de mal. Demain il ne sera plus là mais la pomme si. A quoi je m'attends ? Je le tente avec une pomme.

- Néo eva.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur ce décor qui est devenue mon quotidien. Une chambre claire aux draps blancs, simple... je me pose devant mon miroir qui me sourie.

- Bien, c'est très bien ! Oui, c'est parfait. On dirait presque que tu es normal petit monstre !

J'adresse un vague signe de la main à ma glace. Je suis pathétique. Ce grand reflet de moi-même est devenu en trop peu de temps, mon interlocuteur attitré... l'unique... le seul en fait. Par ce qu'il est le seul à être toujours là, par ce qu'il me ressemble, par ce que c'est moi, par ce qu'il ne peut pas s'enfuir. Par ce que je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Mais bientôt...

_°°Ensuite, il dira à ceux qui seront à sa gauche : «Retirez-vous de moi, maudits ; allez dans le feu éternel qui à été préparé pour le Diable et pour ses anges. » °°_

L'apocalypse selon Matthieu, XXV, 41

Jeudi

Jeudi au petit déjeuner, chocolat chaud et tartines beurrées, au déjeuner il y eu des pommes de terres rissolées avec un peu de beurre et du mouton au feu de bois. Le dîner fut constitué de Pâtes à la carbonara.  
Cette semaine rien n'arrive. C'est immuable, rien ne m'arrive. Semaine ordinaire à priori.  
Je suis là. Je demeure ici sans bouger.  
Devant moi il y a une bouteille d'alcool à 90°. Des ciseaux aussi... Et de la gaz, du coton et des pansements. Et à-côté, une poupée avec le visage en porcelaine.  
Elle n'a pas de bouche ! La poupée... n'a pas de bouche. Mais elle dit des choses, des choses...  
Elle a des yeux gris et des cheveux blonds et un petit nez pointu... mais elle n'a pas de bouche.  
C'est mère qui me l'as offerte. Elle me l'a offerte en disant :

_°° Le monde est plein d'image. Regarde autours de toi. Ouvre le yeux, mais ne dis rien !°°_

_ Narcissa Malfoy._

Alors, je fais comme la poupée, je ne dis rien et je regarde. ...  
La poupée me l'as dit, alors je l'ai fais!!  
J'ai fais... ce qu'elle m'a dit de faire.

J'ai dit que tout allait bien, merci ! Le times ? Avec plaisir, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas feuilleté ! Encore un peu de thé ? Oui, évidemment que je suis opposé au nouveau projet du ministère ! Oui, je suis en bonne santé, je mange bien ! Je suis allé à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui... Il fait beau, le parc est agréable ! J'ai vu Harry, il va mieux?

J'ai fais ce qu'elle m'a dit de faire.

_°° La réalité est la folie de tous, le rêve est la folie d'un seul. °° _  
Gargamoule.

Ainsi, demain...

_°° Il y a tant de choses que je pourrais dire, il y en a tellement! Mais ... aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche! Aucun! °°_Natsuki Takaya

Vendredi

Vendredi, petit déjeuné typiquement anglais, Earl Grey au citron et scones à la confiture de fraise. Je ne mangerais plus ici désormais.

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'ai bientôt 18 ans. Je ne suis pas très grand, 1m75, cheveux blonds clair, presque blanc. Je suis pâle et plutôt mince. J'ai un visage fin mais commun. Des yeux bleus, ou gris et un nez un peu trop pointu, des mains trop grandes. Je suis un sorcier. L'année dernière, Harry Potter a tué le Lord noir. Entre nous, c'était à prévoir. Mon père est mort et je crois que ma mère aussi...

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'ai bientôt 18 ans. Je ne suis pas très grand, 1m75, cheveux blonds clair, presque blanc. Je suis pâle et plutôt mince. J'ai un visage fin mais commun. Des yeux bleus, ou gris et un nez un peu trop pointu, des mains trop grandes...

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. J'ai bientôt 18 ans. Je ne suis pas très grand...  
Tu es sur le pas de la porte et tu me regardes.  
Toi, tu restes encore un peu. Je viendrais te voir souvent.  
Non, je ne t'oublierais pas. Je t'écrirais pour te dire comment c'est ailleurs.  
Oui, Je penserais à toi. Toujours.  
Au revoir Harry.  
Aujourd'hui, je suis le premier de nous deux à sortir de l'hôpital psychiatrique.


End file.
